Barney's Great Adventure (2004, Season 9 VHS video SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Great Adventure is a Custom Barney film made by SuperMalechi Released Thesauruses in May 12, 2005. (the same day as On The Road Again) Then it was released on VHS by PBS Home Video in December 25, 2006. This film was produced by Gracie Films and Lyons Partnership, LP Plot On a road trip to their Grandparents' farm, Stacy and her friend Anna are content playing with a stuffed Barney doll, while Nick believes Barney's "kids stuff." At the farm house, Nick takes Barney from the girls and hides him in the shower, where he comes to life. Barney tries to convince Nick that it was his imagination that made him real, but fails to do so. Instead he points out that real dinosaurs don't laugh or talk or laugh- there aren't any real dinosaurs anymore! Nick plays a trick for Barney to disappear, because he doesn't believe in him. For revenge, Barney reappears because he believes in Nick. Wishing to do something no one's done before, an egg shoots down from the sky into the barn. The next day, Barney, Laura and Kami went to have fun on the farm and Nick steps in cow poop all over his new shoes. They find the egg in the barn and the first ring lit up. While going to ask Kim's grandparents about the egg, Barney heard Aggie and Marco try to Sing Clapping with your Happy. Nick's finds they take the egg to Mrs. Goldfinch, the local bird lady. They learn it's a dream maker and they have to return the egg before all five of its colored rings light up. Nick loses the egg by knocking it out a passage way and it lands on a bird seed truck. The chase is on! From a parade with a marching band and a visit to Chez Snob, a fancy restaurant, to a circus, the kids and Barney are on a pursuit for the egg. When a juggler sends it flying, the kids lose all hope of finding it, but Barney tells them to not give up. After learning it ended up on a balloon, the group imagines (with the help of the audience) flying on an airplane made out of a log. Barney's friend, the Collector, has the egg as a ballast (to keep the balloon steady), but after some convincing, he drops it and Abby catches it just in time. Back on the farm, the egg hatches in the barn, revealing a koala-like creature, named Twinkle. He shows Laura's dream (to be family feud win a game show) to everyone. Nick apologizes to Barney for being mean to him and admits he thinks he's cool. Stacy's and Whitney's family are killed by Kylo Ren. Barney accepts his apology and tells Nick he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinkle then shows Barney's dream : "a special time, a special place and sharing it with the people he loves," which leads Barney and the rest of the cast to sing "I Love You." Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts BJ to decide that they're ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with Twinkle sitting right next to him, as the two of them wink. (Epilogue) Barney turns evil and is executed by Kylo Ren's new servant Baby Bop. Songs *Barney - The Song (sung by Bernadette Peters) *Imagine *Let Me Call You Sweetheart *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star *Old MacDonald Had a Farm *If You're Happy and You Know It *Kylo Ren's theme *Who's Inside It? *If All the Raindrops *We're Gonna Find a Way *I Love You *Alley Oop *Star Wars theme Credits *You Can Do Anything *Rainbows Follow the Rain *Barney - The Song (reprise) Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) Additional Cast *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Bridget *Tracy *Myra *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Aggie (cameo) *Marco (cameo) *Brian *Matt *Kelly *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Grandpa Greenfield (George Hearn) *Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) *Little Miss Muffet *Old King Cole *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrier) *Mr. Millet (Rock Jutras) *Kylo Ren (Adam Driver) Previews 2006 Opening *Coming Soon Closing *Coming Soon Trailer Transcripts Teaser Trailer *(Barney exits out of Alan's house into the tree house) *Barney: Hi everybody! I'm so glad to see you! we you Like to Dance Sing and Play Games *(fades to a scene in the movie) *Barney: Shawn got the Great BIG Super-Colorful Easter Egg *(fades to another scene in the movie) *Barney: or the Fly in the Airplane *(fades back to Barney) *Barney: (laughter) we can all more and more so we can take your timeout and join the fun and Barney's Great Adventure The Movie! *(Barney exits to the left) *(fades to a background of a forest, and in purple giant letters say "Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie!") *Male Announcer: Don't miss "Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie!", coming to a theater near you this Spring! Trivia *The Custom December 2003-2005 Barney costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Season 2, Season 3, and Season 9) are added. *The Barney voice from "Up We Go!" is used. *The Custom 2003-2005 Baby Bop costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Season 4-6, and Season 9) are added. *The Baby Bop voice from "Barney Safety" is used. *The Custom 2003-2005 BJ costume is used (Mix of the added eyes from Season 4-6, and Season 9) are added. *The BJ voice from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used *The musical arrangements used in this movie was also heard in the 1998 Barney MOVIE FILMS of the same name. *The film's premiere was held at Majestic Theater, the same stage where Barney preformed 11 sold out concert seven years before. *This is the first time that "I Love You" was sung for three verses (The 1st and last verses are the same). *If You're Happy and You Know It is too much of the more grander and longer on the soundtrack than in the movie. However, How come in this episode, when Barney did the two kids sing musical games with Barney. first was "The Hobbs" (1996 TV Series), the second was "I Love School" the third was "The Best of Barney" and the fourth was "Let's Go on Vacation", the fifth was "Mexico Time!" the sixth was "Let's Go To The Mexico (1995)". *Baby Bop and B.J. have very minor roles in the film (almost like cameo appearances). *The only way to get the original widescreen/theatrical print on video is on the laser disc version. *Although the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney installments since 1988, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. *Three of the movie's TV spots sample the song, Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf. However, the song never appeared in the movie itself. *Originally, this video was to be released in May 16, 2003. However, it was pushed back for an March 2006 release. *The VHS releases Let's Pretend with Barney, Now I Know My ABC's, Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister, Barney's Colorful World!, Ready, Set, Play!, Just Imagine (Home Video), Everyone Is Special (Home Video), The Land of Make-Believe (video), Can You Sing That Song?, Let's Go to the Beach, Round and Round We Go, Barney Safety, Barney Live! In New York City, Barney's Talent Show, Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, What a World We Share, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Fun & Games and Let's Make Music have trailers for the film. *Originally a giant egg hatches a baby bird who misses a mommy was in the original script. *The preview for this movie is announced by Goofy, which who is played by, and he works at Radio City Music Hall in New York City!. Videos NoneCategory:SuperMalechi's Movies Category:SuperMalechi's Upcoming Videos Category:SuperMalechi's Parodies Category:SuperMalechi Category:Star Wars